Wanting You
by Glamagirl
Summary: Jericho has been watching Christian from afar, wanting him... will he be able to get what he wants?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone in this story. Any characters you recognize here belong just to themselves.

**Warning**! This story has contents that might offend you. It's slash, M/M so if it's not your thing you shouldn't read it, you should turn back like right now!

**A/N** This is a very late B-Day present to Cindy, I hope you like!

Enjoy and let me know what you think! =)

~*~*~*~*

It was another Tuesday night, and like many of his Tuesday nights, Chris ended up laying sprawled across his hotel bed, flipping aimlessly through the channels and not finding anything good on it.

He knew that by all rights he should be sleeping or at least trying to. After all, the night had long ago faded away and it was already close of being four in the morning. Not the smartest hour to be wide awake… but the truth was that he had barely been in that room for an hour and he was not sleepy at all; in fact, he had never felt so awake and alert in his entire life.

Looking back at the events that preceded that moment, it had all started like any typical Tuesday night. He had worked on the Smackdown/ECW tapings and after that was done he went with some of the boys to grab a late dinner and a few beers.

Nothing out of the ordinary, just a typical Tuesday night in the life of a WWE Wrestler…

But when he went back to his hotel, tired and ready to call it a night, things started to get out of the ordinary and his cycle of routine was broken.

As it turned out, not only did the hotel he was supposed to stay screwed up his reservation, but it was sold out and he had ended up searching for another hotel to spend the night. At the end, he had no other choice but to share a room with Jay in the only available motel in town.

Because as if destiny was against him… or at his side, he wasn't sure yet, the hotel had also screwed Jay's reservation.

And it was not like he had never roomed with Jay… because he had; but that had been in his earlier days in the company, right before he went away in that long hiatus and Jay went to work for TNA.

That had been way before he came to realize that he, Christopher Irvine, wanted him, his best friend and travel companion Jason Reso.

And when he said that he wanted him, he meant in a more than friends way…

So now, as he lay across that bed flipping through the channels, Chris was trying to formulate a plan in his mind to let the younger man know about what he was feeling, what he had been feeling for quite some time now.

But how does a man tell his best friend, a best friend that happens to be a man too, that he likes him?

He had no idea…

He knew his way around women, he was very confident on his skill with the fairer sex; but it was quite different with a man… in fact, he had no way to tell, as he had never been with one before.

So how does one seduces a man? How do you make him notice you?

He could honestly say that the thought of it had never even crossed his mind, not until Jay came back. That's when his thoughts started to turn to another dimension and when he started to notice Jay in a different way.

Since Jay's return to the company, Chris started to notice him not as the man he had known through the years, and definitely not as the friend he had become, but as a man that had the power to turn his life upside down with only one of those grins, a quite desirable man…

For the longest time he brushed the feeling aside and catalogued it in the part of his brain that he didn't want to explore, the part that he didn't understand.

During that time he went into a phase of denial.

Instead of recognizing it as attraction he chose to believe that it was the part of him that had missed his friend… or how knew? Maybe he was going through a midlife crisis and instead of chasing twenty year old girls his brain wanted to experiment with best friends…

To that day he still wasn't sure what it was, but if he was sure about something was that he wanted him. There was no more denial, he wanted him and he wanted him badly.

He knew that Jay had been in a relationship with a man before, so that was a great beginning; it would had been bad if at the end it turned out that Jay wasn't into men.

Thankfully for him he was, he knew it even when the subject hadn't been touched between the two of them. But he didn't had to discuss it to know it, because he, along with the entire WWE roster knew that Jay and Adam had been going out for years before they had a nasty break up a few months ago. Jay and Adam's love life was one of the most known secrets backstage.

And as bad as this was as it sounded, he had wanted Jay even when he knew he was with Adam. It was something that he couldn't control, he tried to brush it away but it wouldn't fade, it only grew stronger and unbearable…

That had been until the break up.

With Adam out of the picture, Chris took the opportunity to get closer to Jay, they started to travel together and spend more time in each other company. Through all of this Chris watched Jay suffer in silence, because like he said before, Jay never talked with Chris about his and Adam's relationship, it was an unspoken fact between the two.

But Chris was there for him, and even when they never talked about it, he liked to believe that he had helped Jay get out of the deep hole Adam left him.

That had been months ago, and to that day Chris had never told Jay about his feelings… he wanted to change that tonight, he was tired of being so close and yet so far away…

The problem was that he didn't know how to approach the subject.

He heard the bathroom door getting open and his eyes immediately went to the man that walked through it. Jay, the object of his hidden desires had just gotten out of the shower and he was at that same moment drying his hair with a towel.

"Dude, we couldn't have picked a worse place to stay even if we tried to. I swear I just saw a bug crawl out of the shower drain"

Chris chuckled, he had been in that shower before Jay and he had seen that drain… he could believe anything could crawl out of that thing. "Did you kill it?"

Jay took a moment to stare at Chris, his silver blue eyes shining with amusement. "Of course I did, why? You wanted to take a picture and post in that stupid thing you like to waste your time in"

"First of all, I do not waste my time it… and it's called twitter, and second of all, I only asked because… well, because I wanted to know you smartass"

Jay smiled, putting the towel away while Chris studied him from afar.

The truth was that he didn't know how to proceed. Sure, he was a man and he should know the best way to approach one, he only had to think what would work for him…

He flipped through the channels some more, not paying much attention to what he was doing because Jay just sat at the edge of _his_ bed to search something in his bag.

He should grab the opportunity and do something before Jay moved to his own bed…

"Would you please pick a channel already? You are driving me crazy" Jay said taking a look at the TV screen before going back to his search.

The idea came to him in a flash and he went with it, he put a channel he had taken a peek earlier on and threw the control to Jay's side.

Chris smiled to himself, watching as the sounds coming out of the screen prompted Jay to take a look. He watched for a while, then he chuckled and looked back at him.

"Porn… are you serious?" Jason's asked lifting an eyebrow.

Chris shrugged innocently. "You said pick a channel"

Jay shook his head before turning his back to Chris once again. He didn't take the control; instead he kept going through his bag and occasionally taking a glance at the TV.

Chris thought about it, trying to come with something that would get Jay's attention for sure.

"Do you like watching this or do you only go for gay porn?"

That did it, Jay turned his head to the side to take a look at Chris, he was frowning but he didn't seem like he was angry… in fact he looked kind of amused.

"What?"

"I mean, I was wondering since you are…" Damn, that had been the worse ice breaker ever. Is that how you told your best friend that you knew he was gay and that you wanted to get with him? For some reason he didn't think so.

"Gay"

"Yeah…"

Jay shrugged and looked back at the source that was emitting all the moans that echoed through the room. "I like it, it's not like I haven't been with women"

"Really?" He asked out loud even when he had wanted to keep that to himself. "And what do you like better?"

Jay chuckled, this time turning completely around to face Chris. "Why this sudden interest?"

Chris stared right back at Jay, he could tell him right now that his interest lay in him, that he wanted him, that he had wanted him for so long. "Guess I'm just curious, I myself had never been with a man. Is it really different than being with a woman?"

What a dumbass question, of course it had to be different! Why was he rambling instead of going right to the point?

Jay graced him with one of his half grins, the one that Chris liked so much. "It's very different, I find it more pleasurable with a man, it's more intense" He snorted. "How and why did we end up talking about this?"

Chris gulped; intense was something that he wanted to experiment with Jay. "Let's say that you are satisfying my curiosity" Chris sat on the bed, facing Jay. "So how did you find out you were into guys, was it something that had been on your mind always or did it suddenly happened"

"You know, this talk is getting weird"

"Why, aren't we friends?"

"We are, but it feels kind of weird talking about my sex life with you while there is a porn movie playing in the background"

Chris reached for the control and turned the TV off. He really thought that he could get something out of this conversation and he wanted to push it some more. "So how do I know if I'm gay?"

Jay laughed. "Believe me Chris, you are not gay, you are like the manliest man I've seen… that's if we chose to ignore the way you dress to go to the ring"

"Haha, anyway, I might be gay without even knowing it"

"I don't think so"

"Why?"

"Is not like there is a manual or something, but the basics of being guy is that you have to like other men, and we both know that if I as much as touch you the wrong way you would flip and kick the hell out of me, that's how un-gay you are"

Chris smiled, how far from the truth his friend was. "I don't think I would flip, try me"

The younger Canadian frowned again. "Try you with what?"

"Touching me, if I don't flip then there is a possibility that I'm gay. Common, I'm game for anything?"

Jay laughed again. "Are you drunk or something?"

"I'm not, my mind is very clear… you know you want to so go ahead, how many opportunities do you have to touch a fine specimen like me?"

Jay was still frowning, his puffy lips slightly pouted. Then he lifted his hand and touched Chris arm. "There you go, you are right, you didn't flipped, you are SO gay; woo woo woo!"

"That was the lamest thing ever; I can get more action out of you in the ring.

"Oh I know, this is a prank… very funny"

Chris ignored Jay's words; he wanted to show him how real he was. "If I kiss you and I like it, would that make me gay?"

Jay was staring at him, a frown on his face and his lips quirked. "As if you would do that"

"I might"

He snorted again. "Then go ahead Romeo, I want to see how far you get before backing off, then the joke is going to be on you"

It was Chris' time to smirk now; he was not planning on backing away… why should he? He had basically given permission to kiss Jay, something he had wanted to do since forever.

He moved forward, getting closer to the man that was smirking right in front of him. By the look on his face, Chris was pretty damn sure that Jay wasn't expecting him to carry on with it… he was up to get a nice surprise.

He got even closer, leaning into Jay until their lips were merely a few inches apart. Chris took that moment to take a look into Jay's eyes, loving the silvery lovely color that they were up close and personal.

Then his eyes moved down to his full lips, he had always held the believe close to his heart that Jay had lips made for kissing, and he was finally going to taste them, to feel them.

Without wanting to delay it a second longer, Chris brushed his lips to Jay's, feeling the softness of them before putting more pressure to it.

He wanted to do this slow, not only to enjoy it, but also just in case Jay didn't want it. That his friend was into men didn't mean that he was into him, for all he knew he could be stepping out of his boundaries with that simple, chaste kiss.

For all he knew he could be putting to an end several years of a great friendship…

He pulled away, searching for Jay's eyes to see if he saw an indication that he screw up, but as he looked into those beautiful blues, he saw nothing of that, what he saw was something that took his breath away.

Was it longing? Desire? Could it be possible that Jay also wanted this?

"Well, that was farther than I thought you would get"

Instead of replying with words, Chris leaned forward once again and fully pressed his lips to Jay's pouty ones, this time forcing them apart so that he could meet his tongue with his.

This was everything Chris had imagined and then a bit more. The taste of Jay's mouth a warm wet sweetness that that he couldn't get enough of; and not only did it felt great to be kissing him so intimately, but it felt even greater that Jay was actually kissing him back.

He slid his hand up to run his fingers through Jay's silky short hair, feeling an unimaginable jolt of pleasure go straight to his groin when the other man emitted a soft moan into his mouth.

This was what he had ever wanted.

They kissed for a while, Jay's hand tentatively going to lock at the nape of Chris' nape, holding him in place and forcing the kiss to deepen.

Chris couldn't complain, it wasn't as if he was planning on breaking away from Jay any time soon, he was enjoying it too much to want it to end.

But apparently, Jay had other plans; he pulled away from Chris, blue eyes questioning blue eyes. "What was that?" He asked in a soft breath, his lips slightly swollen and his face flushed.

He had never looked more desirable in Chris' eyes.

"A kiss" He responded matter of factly before recapturing Jay's lips into another kiss. Once again Jay responded to Chris, matching him in passion until the intensity of the kiss made them both moan into each other's mouth.

Chris' hands found their way underneath Jason's shirt, touching and exploring him at will, enjoying the feel of his skin underneath his fingers.

Hands explored wildly, the kiss stole their every breath and before either of them could think it twice their shirts were off, tossed aside and now Jay was on his back while Chris lay on top of him and right between his legs.

If truth had to be told, Chris had hoped the night to turn this way, but he didn't believe it was actually going to happen, he had spent too much time whishing and now that it became a reality he couldn't quite believe it…

But it was happening, it was very much real! He was kissing Jay while he lay helplessly underneath him.

Chris broke away from the kiss only to look into Jay's eyes, they were wild and dark and he could see the need in them, it was almost palpable. He knew his eyes must look the same.

"Jay…" Chris panted when the younger man pushed his hips into his, making him feel how much he was liking this turn of events, making him know how real this was.

Chris pushed back, the sensation of his erection pressed against Jay's sending a slight tremor all over him. It was nothing like he had felt before and he was looking forward to feel that without the disturbance of clothes.

Jay lifted his head and kissed Chris back, demanding entrance into the cave of his mouth and getting it on the spot. It all felt amazing, the knowledge that this was Jay, his friend and the only man he had ever done something like this making the experience formidable.

The man on the bottom, being the most experienced in this kind of affair, slid his hand down between their bodies and cupped Chris through the fabric of his pants, making him shudder and gasp under the touch.

Jay stroked him for a while, only stopping to pull at the older man's pants down to get a better access to his arousal.

Chris moaned, breaking away from the kiss to take a look at what Jay was doing to him with his hand. It looked great, if felt extraordinary.

He kicked his pants and boxers the rest of the way and went to take care of the fact that Jay was still wearing some clothes.

He wanted them out of his way and once the two of them were out of their clothes Chris pressed back against his fellow Canadian, taking in the way their bodies felt together, enjoying how Jay felt pressed underneath him, rubbing against him.

This was the first time Chris did something like this, but that didn't make him feel inhibited. He kissed, he touched Jay all over and when he felt that he was going to lose his mind from all the sensations, he kissed his way down Jay's body.

He knew he could make Jay his at that same moment, but he wanted to show him how much he really wanted this, that it was not a thing of the moment that later on he was going to deny; he wanted to show Jay that he was willing to go all the way, that he wanted all of him.

So with that thought in mind, he kissed from Jay's neck to his chest, from his chest to his tight stomach and from there we went even lower, down until he was on eye level with Jay's swollen erection.

This was another first for him, probably the biggest step in all of this; not only because this was the closest he has been to another cock that wasn't his own, but he had never touched and let alone put in his mouth another guys dick.

But this wasn't just another guy, it was Jay… he went for it. Slowly and a bit unsure of himself, he ran his tongue through the length of Jay, loving the way the younger man hissed and jerked under his ministration.

It was all the motivation he needed to keep going.

Jay was hot and hard as he would get, the taste of him slightly salty, it was actually quiet enjoyable. He worked for a while on Jay, licking, sucking and stroking him until the moans and gasps started to drive him crazy with need.

With a final suck, Chris crawled back to his previous position as Jay tried to sit.

"I want to suck you"

Chris kissed Jay's lips. God knew that he wanted to feel those lips wrapped around him, but he didn't think he was going to last long if he as only felt Jay's breath in the most intimate part of him. "We'll save that for later…" He whispered, the ache between his legs demanding immediate attention.

Jay smiled and kissed him back. "You say you had never done this before? I don't know if I should believe you?"

Chris pushed him to his back and positioned himself between Jay's legs. "Are you calling me a liar?" Jay's hands slid to Chris's back, sliding down until they came to rest at his ass to pull him to him.

They reassumed their kissing, the tone of all getting more serious and intense. Their erections clashing in a duel that had no end, it was mind blowing, there was no time for words, just moans and a few escaped gasps.

At one point, Jay broke away and pushed gently at the man on top of him. "Chris… I, let me get a condom"

Jay crawled away until he reached the end of the bed to look into his bag. Chris waited, feeling kind of awkward in this situation… but the awkwardness didn't take away from the fact that he was enjoying each and every second of this.

When Jay made his way back to him, not only did he brought a condom, but he also brought a small bottle with a mysterious liquid, and while we put the condom on, Jay went to spread the clear liquid on his entrance.

This was as real as it could get, the moment of moments. Jay leaned to give Chris a quick kiss before going on his hands and knees before Chris, offering what Chris was unable to resist.

Chris positioned himself behind Jay, the intensity of his need making him feel as if he was floating… he knew things could only get better from now on.

He ran a hand through Jay's arched back before pressing his arousal at Jay's tight entrance. He rubbed his way around, the head of his cock getting a taste of Jay but not making any attempt to enter him just yet.

"Chris" Jay moaned pushing against him; the sound of that raspy voice calling his name was all it took for the blonde to push into him, slowly and pass the resistant he meet at first.

Jay gasped, Chris moaned; his cock slowly getting swallowed into Jay's heat. He had wanted to do it gentle and slow, but the pressure around his cock once he was halfway thought made him push hard and fast until he was buried deep inside of Jay, his cock pulsating while he remained still.

"Oh God…" Jay mumbled while pressing his face into the pillow.

Chris stood still, his heart beating uncontrollable against his chest. "Did I hurt you?" His voice was a raspy as Jay's was, and when he got no response he started to pull out.

"Don't" Jay gasped pushing against him, sending a bolt of pleasure all over his body.

Chris placed his hands on Jay's hips, holding him in place as he slowly started to move against him. The sensation was phenomenal, Jay felt so tight and hot around him that Chris knew that if he didn't got hold of himself he was going to end this sooner than it should.

And he didn't want that.

He kept moving, his eyes glued to the way his erection went in and out of Jay… not only did it felt great, but the fact that this was Jay, that this was another man moaning while he fucked him made everything more intense… kind of surreal.

Chris started to pick his pace, the sounds that Jay was making as he slammed in and out of him making him feel wanton, the way Jay was meeting his every thrust with a push of his own making him delirious.

He moved his hand over Jay's ass, kneading at the soft flesh underneath his touch; spreading him a little to get a better look. It felt great to finally be allowed to touch him like this, to have him all for himself…

"Fuck… Chris, don't stop" Jay's voice was barely above a whisper, but it was enough to make him moan his name in response.

Chris leaned into him, reaching underneath him to grab his cock. He pushed Jay's hand out of the way and began to stroke him himself, finding a rhythm that matched his thrusts until he felt him twitch, gasping as he exploded in Chris hand.

Chris held him as he rode his release, taking in the fact that he had make Jay cum… for some reason that added to his own rapid release and before he could grasp it in his mind, his body jerked and with a few more clumsy thrust he felt his orgasm wash through him.

He moaned Jay's name, the sound of his own voice sounding alien to his own ears.

Jay was right in something, intense was the word to describe how it felt to explode inside of him… and whether it was intense because this was another man or just because it was Jason, the one person he had wanted for so long didn't matter right now.

What mattered was the moment that had brought them to where they were now, the way his body collapsed against Jay's in a heap before they turned to face each other. What really mattered was the man in his arms his… friend? His lover? Both?

"God that was great" Jay mumbled with his eyes closed as Chris rested on his side, watching the relaxed features that had taken over his face. "And definitely not how I expected this to turn"

"Did you like it?" Chris asked. "I know I did"

Jay sighed. "It was great" He remained in silence for a moment and the he started laughing, for a moment Chris just stared at him, a bit perplexed.

"What is so funny?"

"You know…" He said opening his eyes, to look into Chris's eyes. "Never in my wildest dreams I would have thought this could actually happen; I mean, I always looked at you as this straight friend that was too much macho to slip… if I would have known I would have tried to use my charm on you"

Chris laughed, kissing him softly on the lips when he was finished. "You used your charm, and it worked"

Jay smiled before Chris leaned once more against him for another kiss, he wanted to kiss him for all the times he had wanted to and couldn't, he wanted to kiss him for all eternity… and judging by the way Jay was kissing him back he knew the feeling was mutual.

He has gotten what he always wanted, and he wasn't going to let go…

~*Fin*~


End file.
